


Infest Her

by KitsuneQueenClare



Series: Just Warframe Shorts [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneQueenClare/pseuds/KitsuneQueenClare
Summary: This is honestly a One Shot based on a headcanon I made for Yandere! Nidus from my Tumblr blog called @headcanons-for-dat-warframeSo.... Yeah.... You can visit if you want and check out the headcanons I made so far.Anyways I hope you enjoy!





	Infest Her

You hated him. No, it wasn't anywhere near hate, it was a loathing feeling.

 

He took away the most important person that meant so much to you, a person that was practically the last of your family, your source of comfort, your home. 

 

Nidus, the embodiment of the infestation, killed [f/n] and he was the source of your pain and fury, but there was not much you could do but plan an escape.You traveled a lot before befriending Nidus (and regretting doing so), and you found yourself studying the area, with sound and some faint glimpses of the outside. You figured you are currently on Lua, considering the beautiful yet,  intimidatingly tall structures you faintly made out from the tinted windows Nidus installed. You always listened out for any hints of the chargers and helminth charger he kept outside, guarding the small "house" form any outside threats and to keep guard around you, wanted to distract them without getting harmed in any way.

 

So you made plans upon many other plans to escape the damned area, and calculated with time and deadlines, the only catch was patience, you did well with patience, it was one of the few things that kept you sane and more determined to escape. So with carefully studying to the helminth chargers and infested chargers Patrol patterns, and Nidus' visits , you said you're planning action, your heart pumped rapidly once you found your sleep bombs you created with the limited material around you. 

 

With a grunt you lifted yourself up into the hole you've been making in ceiling without nidus notice, after getting out you ready to your little Gadget where the infested Chargers or grouped, and through it in the center of the mall unlocking the pin, and you heard their screeches before the helminth Chargers ran to the area where they heard the commotion to investigate. Using this to your advantage you stepped down from the roof of the prison, and once you landed you ran, run as far away as possible, away from that cage. Then you heard it, the Orbiter that he always arrived in, shock would have filled your nerves if you weren't desperate to escape from the infested frame, your lungs and legs burned as the soles of your bare feet ached from the ground that scratch at your the exposed skin, but you didn't care so you run faster and desperation to get away. 

 

Then you heard it, his screech that made his foes nervous enough to tremble, but you didn't bother to focus on that. Nidus was amused at your attempt to escape, and decided to entertain you. Nidus watched as you ran farther away from him and waited, with a small purse he raised his foot before stomping on the ground in your direction, and sprinted towards you well his virulence knocked you down, gasping you hastily try to stand up only to have Nidus stop you from doing so by placing single foot onto your back. He then picked you up from your hip once he removed his foot, and perched you over his shoulder, you screamed and cursed as you kicked out at him and wriggling around in a pitiful attempt to escape his grasp, he grunted but did nothing more than squeeze your thigh painfully. 

 

Once back inside the "house", Nidus let you fall to the ground and you yelped at the rough treatment, but got up on your knees, and just as you were about to stand Nidus put pressure on your thigh with one of his feet. Looking up immediately you gasped when you felt him put something around your neck, and once you saw it to your face paled, "You–", a growl came from your throat as the collar slightly tightened when he pulled on the leash, "–sick bastard", you finished as Nidus cut you off with a low purring sound that echoed with low chittering, and he pulled on the leash again. You clawed at the collar but stopped once Nidus put and knee under your chin, Nidus tugged on the leash harshly making you gag and choke momentarily. Nidus tilted his head to the right slightly as he wrapped his free hand around your neck and you can feel his claw like nails dig into your skin, you sucked in a breath and Nidus felt the pulse in your neck quicken its pace, a deep vibration came from his chest. 

 

When his hand that held the leash came closer to your face you bit it, even though you knew it would be pointless for you to show defiance against his actions, he surprised you when you got a soft hiss and response from him. You didn't expect to be picked up and turned around, it made you freeze momentarily slowing your reflex timing before you started to struggle again, "You fu–! Let go of me!", you demanded with a growl only to gag as Nidus pulled on the leash harder, with widened eyes, Nidus pushed you face-first into the bedding he got you, in horizontal position across the bed. Your face flushed red momentarily out of embarrassment and frustration as you began trash around reaching back for Nidus, he hissed softly and grabbed your pants swiftly pulling them down and off with ease, you paled immediately and almost heard your heart rapidly beating in your ears, "No! Nidus–!". Your squirming didn't bother him as he reached for your clothed sex, you could hear him purr as he slowly glided a finger through your covered slit, your mouth gaped as a mute gasp escaped you, trying to close your thighs you squirmed more and tugged at your leash violently .

 

Nidus became a bit annoyed with your resistance and finally decided to tie your hands with the leash —still connected with the caller—, you yelped once he pulled both your hands back making it hard for you to lift your head from the bed as he tired your hands with the leash, once he was done he noticed the small damp area form where your sex was. With some hisses mixing in with his soft purrs he went back to exploring your soft body, gripping the cloth that covered your sex he ripped it off , this made you try thrashing around but he kept your hips in place as he looked at your now exposed sex curiously.

 

He once again slid a finger against your slit and caught onto the gasp that immediately stopped short, with a small growl he let a finger enter your slit. Nidus was surprised by your body's immediate reaction to the penetration, your body trembled as you buried your face within the covers of the bed as, feeling your walls constrict around his intruding finger. The position he left you in, –your bum up and legs spread apart–, made you feel vulnerable and weak, the fact that you couldn't even move your hands without choking yourself made you feel even more humiliated, Nidus on the other hand enjoyed the state you were in as he began moving his finger inside you. 

 

Biting your bottom lip your eyes got teary as Nidus probed the walls at your sex, deciding to put a second finger in he was quite surprised when you began gasp and whimpered. Taking note of this Nidus began to pick up the pace with his fingers moving in and out of your now wet sex, whines and more small whimpers came tumbling from your slightly drooling lips, Nidus purred in approval and began opening his armour revealing tendril like cysts, you faintly caught a strong iron smell mixing with decaying roses. You barely noticed the infestation growing within the house until you heard a few maggots squeak and chitter, panic spread inside your nerves like a wild fire as they began crawling around, but Nidus caught your attention once more as he played with your sex, you could hear the wet squilsh your sex made when he made a scissoring motion inside you. You panted as you felt everything around you began heating up and Nidus didn't seem to mind it, soon a maggot crawled onto your shoulder to your back and the feeling of its legs made you shudder uncomfortably, you squirmed once it softly nibbled at your fingers. 

 

Nidus stopped moving his fingers inside you momentarily, and you sighed in relief until he unexpectedly slammed his fingers inside you with more force, your hips bucked as you yelped with a small cry –causing the maggot to immediately skitter off you with a squeak– and you felt a coil form in your lower belly. Nidus put more force and speed behind each plunge his fingers made inside you, making you yowl and cry out into the sheets, you jolted once you felt the coil in your belly snap and hot fluids fell from your sex, trailing down your thighs. 

 

Nidus studied the almost white transparent substance curiously, opening his maw slightly he stuck out part of his tongue and licked it, closing his maw he let the taste settle in his mouth finding it to be salty and slight sweet, he liked it. He felt warmth pool in his lower region and looked down to see his spike open like a blooming flower, revealing a fleshy colored tendril with bulbs in the underside of it, with a growl he flipped you onto your back gripping onto your shirt, gasping at the action you tried kicking out at him until you noticed the tendril between his legs.

 

The bulb like trail on the underside of the tendril had an irritated red hue and the tendril seemed to be lazily moving on its own, you didn't want to find or what happens next as you struggled more by kicking out your legs. Nidus holds you down as he forces the tendril to sink back in his spike momentarily before nearing your drooling sex. You immediately thrashed around one you felt a poke at your slit and screamed out, "Nidus you–! Fuck–! Fuck you!", you cursed at him, he hissed in reply and grabbed one of your legs while aligning his spike against your wet sex, immediately the tendril slipped inside you, barely touching your cervix. Your jaw dropped and back arched as you let out a mute scream, Nidus hissed as he released chitter like screeches as he held onto your hup with one hand and teared your shirt with the other. 

 

Tears fell from your eyes as your sex burned in pain, resulting in Nidus curiously probing at your breasts while seated deeply inside you. Nidus let out a low chitter as a maggot crawled onto your stomach only to to crawl up Nidus' arm and onto his back to get to the cysts, Nidus ignored the small creature in favor of rubbing one of your breasts while pinching the other. A groan came from you when your hardening nipples felt both pain and pleasure as he pinched and rubbed your nipples, the smell of iron and dead flowers invades your nostrils as Nidus' exposed infestation glows dimly. Nidus slowly moved his hips testing how tightly your sex constricted around him, a low croaking hiss came form him as he felt your walls tighten around his tendril while you groaned and whimpered, you could feel the tendril wriggling inside you, pressing more sensitive areas as well making a knot form inside you again. 

 

Nidus started moving at a moderate pace as the tendril poked and prodded at your cervix, you tried not to moan too loudly as the knot came undone and you cumed again, your nerves were going haywire as you let out a broken sob of relief and pain. Nidus stopped moving momentarily so you could feel the flexing and pulsing tendril inside you, you cried out one it breached your cervix wriggling around in your womb, gasping you let out broken sobs as the tendril touched your womb. Once fully inside you Nidus began thrusting inside you in a harder and faster peace, causing you to yelp and cry out, beginning to realize how much relief your release brought you, he decided to play with your body some more. Your core burned painfully as the sound of your sex made your stomach twist, you were moaning as another knot built up to burst, only to have it delayed once Nidus stopped moving.

 

Picking you up he sat you on his pelvic area whilst still inside you, he held you still while moving you slowly up and down his tendril like dick. You knew what he wanted you to do, but you didn't move at all and Nidus didn't care for your weak attempt at resistance, he only slammed his tendril dick up your sex. Tears slowly slid down your eyes a drool slowly dribbled down the corner of your lips as you moaned and cried out from the burning heat that formed in your core, Nidus let out deep hisses and chitters as his frame twitched in several areas of his body, and the overstimulation began to hurt as he kept denying you release. More broken sobs came for you as he kept denying you release, and finally you caved in, "Ahhug! Ooh! Nidus–! Pleaaaase~! Let me cum!", you begged as you upper body leaned on his for support as you panted heavily. Nidus scratched at your back slightly, letting small drips of blood for form on your back before he smeared his fingers with your blood, grabbing your hips he slammed upwards into your sex. 

 

Hisses and Chitters became more frequent as you moaned and started riding his tendril dick, Nidus also searches for his own release as he forcefully slammed you down on his tendril, making you moan in louder frequencies. Finally as you came and the bulbs of the tendril turned into small suction cups as his cum shots into your womb, it feels heavy and thick, but it was most noticeably hot. For a while you two stayed that way, until you came to realization of what you had done, your throat burns as tears fill your eyes again, Nidus reveals his maw and sticks out his tongue, and you could see the sharp teeth that he kept hidden. His tongue licked you neck and check before retreating back inside his maw, your body shook as his tendril slowly retreated from your sex, Nidus finally untied your wrists but still held you close.

 

The maggots squirmed and skittered around both your bodies as emotions ran through you, you knew that you lost but you didn't want to give into him yet, in the end though you knew you lost. Nidus leaned down and his raspy voice whispered into your ear, "You are Mine (y/n)".


End file.
